Are you really dead?
by Silvercherrywolf
Summary: Eriol and Syaoran think the girls are dead but are they really? Why is Eriol asking Kero so many questions? Why is someone after Kero? Well read and find out...S+S E+T
1. Chapter One

SCW: So.This is my third fic!!! :) I'm glad of that but as the ppl who read my fics know I'm a slow updater unless I'm in the mood of it -_- So reading this might be useless so yea I'll let you judge that. BUT I have a few chapters typed up that might help ne?  
  
Sakura: Will there be MORE magic this time? Last time you said there MIGHT be some and there was only a TINY bit of it.  
  
SCW: Yes, Yes there WILL be MAGIC so will you stop bugging me about it?  
  
Sakura (with a smirk while glaring at SCW): Nope!  
  
SCW: WHAT!!! Ugh I should have never let Syaoran-kun hang around with you over break! Now you have the glare and the smirk!  
  
Tomoyo: Please read the chapter while they settle their differences....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
**= Flash Back  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura in any way. I do own some of the new characters that will show up later on in the story though.  
  
Might be changed if there are any new things that pop up in my head as I post up this story.  
  
============================================================  
  
  
  
An amber haired boy walked down the streets heading to the shrine with his azure eyed friend at his side. Both looking down as if something thing big had happened this very day in their lives.  
  
"Eriol I'm moving to the place I last saw Sakura. At least with this I know she is there unlike this place. I mean that's the place she was last there until.." Amber eye boy whispered to his azure eye friend.  
  
I don't know Syaoran but if you're going I'll come along too. Tomoyo would surly want her best friend's boy friend to be kept company." Eriol said thinking about the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving next month or sooner. I want to be there because of the memories I have of her there." Syaoran said staring at a cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Yes memories that we all shared together and our own special memories." Eriol said looking up at the sky as he continued walking. Soon he approached a shrine.  
  
Eriol prayed that Touya would soon stop his mission of seeking the person who killed Sakura and Tomoyo. "Touya should stop the silly hunt. He'll never fine that damn bastard. I've tried using magic to track the guy down. It doesn't work!" Eriol said quietly.  
  
"Yea, I wonder when he'll figure that out. I've gotten over that little hunt. I always thought that Touya would stop the hunt before me but I guess I was wrong." Syaoran said looking over at his friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sakura-chan have you ever wondered about our pass? I mean there must have been something or someone special too us." A raven haired girl said seeing if her friend was listening to her.  
  
"Yes, I seem to remember some things but not all of it. There are two guys who seem very familiar to me though. One had amber eyes and hair. The other one had azure eyes and hair. Then what I do remember is my magic and Kero- chan." The emerald eyed girl said looking up from what she was doing. "Where is Kero-chan anyways?"  
  
"Probably playing games somewhere. I remember this one guy with jet black hair and ice blue eyes pushing us off a cliff. That's all I can remember other than you and Kero-chan. "Tomoyo said grabbing a piece of fabric to add to the dress she was working on.  
  
"I still wonder who those two guys in my dreams are. I've tried to find them with magic but had no luck with it. You know Tomoyo-chan because you helped me with it. I also asked people about it but I got nothing. "Sakura said walking over to where Tomoyo was looking at the dress as if she never heard a single word her friend has said. (Syaoran and Eriol's profile junk is in a private folder of some sort so Sakura couldn't get info on them.)  
  
"I wonder who they are too. You've made images of them since I never had a dream of those guys. Could they be our enemies or Friends?" Tomoyo said getting the wrinkles out of the lavender dress she was working on.  
  
They seem friendly in my dreams." Sakura said simply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Syaoran do you think the girls survived the fall?" Eriol asked even though he knew his friend would say no.  
  
"No, I wish the girls were but we've searched everywhere possible." Syaoran replied looking at the floor knowing he gave up so easily. "It's also been two years since they disappeared. They would have been back by now if nothing went wrong.  
  
"You said IF nothing went wrong. Sp what IF there is something wrong?" Eriol said trying to get on Syaoran's nerves now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
SCW: Well this chapter if over! I haven't explained the whole plot yet but then where would the fun be for me? *smirks* I wonder if Sakura will remember Syaoran...If he doesn't then hehe who knows what will happen to him in my hands.  
  
Sakura: Hoe!!! You wouldn't do anything to him would you?  
  
SCW: Maybe...*evil glints in eyes start to show in eyes*but then there's you.  
  
Sakura: No, Don't give me that look Silver. No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs off stage* 


	2. Chapter Two

SCW: Well I updated faster than usual but hey this might be the only time you'll see this. Sakura-chan won't be our host today since she isn't feeling that well...  
  
Tomoyo: I thought she beat the crap out of you.  
  
SCW: Nahhh.....*smirks* She wouldn't dare.  
  
Tomoyo: Why is that?  
  
SCW: Tomoyo girl I'll tell you while the story takes away all this attention.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
**= Flash Back  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura in any way. I do own some of the new characters that will show up later on in the story though.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Wow you really out did your self this time Syaoran. Decorating this place is the least I would expect you to do." Eriol said looking around the apartment.  
  
"Yea I uh...Kinda got carried away. Anyways the room that's painted blue is yours and the green one next to your room is mine. So don't go messing in there." Syaoran said shooting Eriol a look since Eriol liked to go through some of his PRIVATE stuff.  
  
"Aww...Come on I didn't touch that sword of your or the pictures My Cute Little Descendent." Eriol said smiling when he saw Syaoran get annoy by that nickname.  
  
"Great Old Ancestor of mine. Stop calling me that!" Syaoran hissed walking into his bedroom.  
  
"He will never change or DID he change in your passing Tomoyo-chan? If only you knew how much Syaoran has changed. "Eriol thought walking into his own room. Looking out the window he sighed. "If only you saw this scene. You'll probably love it." Eriol whispered. (Their stuff was already put in before they moved in.)  
  
"Will Eriol stop calling me Cute Little Descendent? He knows it annoys me. Well he does that for his own fun but I know it annoys him when I call him old. Sakura-chan you should see how his face looks when I said that he's old." Syaoran thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sakura-chan did you notice that someone moved in down the hall?" Tomoyo came in asking.  
  
"Yea Kero-chan saw the boxes and went all crazy on me." Sakura said looking over at Kero who was flying all over the place.  
  
"I heard it was two guys." Tomoyo informed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan do you always have to look up every single little detail?" Sakura asked wondering how Tomoyo even gets every single little detail.  
  
"Well...I haven't looked up to see who these guys are but I will soon once I have the time." Tomoyo replied smiling.  
  
"KERO-CHAN!!!" Sakura screamed staring at the guardian who ate all the sweets there was in sight. Luckily she hid most of the sweets and limited the ones in sight.  
  
"What? How could I not eat that? It's so yummy!" Kero said simply and patting his belly.(-_- I had to add that in.)  
  
"Fine! No more for you!" Sakura said grabbing some from where Kero couldn't get into.  
  
"Ok then I guess I deserve that. I'm gonna go check out the people who just moved in." Kero said leaving. "Let's hope they recover their memories soon. The time is almost here for him to return." Kero thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan I think I got something for us to do! We can dye our hair." Tomoyo said all of sudden.  
  
"Sure Tomoyo-chan. Let's make it blonde since it matches with our eyes!" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Yea great Idea." Tomoyo said grabbing her keys but...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan lets use magic!" Sakura shouted thinking of the idea.  
  
"Yea I forgot we had magic in the house." Tomoyo said putting the keys back down. Sakura soon started chanting a spell and there hair turned blonde as if it was their normal hair color.  
  
"Wow Sakura-chan your getting better with this magic stuff." Tomoyo said looking into the mirror.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I'm back!" Kero announced came in looking confused of what just happened. "Wow what happened?"  
  
Not looking up Sakura said "We dyed our hair."  
  
Just then Kero looked into the mirror since he saw a purple figure. "Ahhhhhhh!!! Why am I PURPLE???" Kero yelled.  
  
"Hehe well...Maybe it was the spell Sakura-chan cast but your really Kawii with the purple!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan it's because it's your favorite color!" Kero said half yelling. "Please change me back to my original color." Kero turned to Sakura begging. Sakura chanted something and he turned back to his original color.  
  
"Let's go check out our neighbors now" Tomoyo said now standing up.  
  
"Let's hope the guys don't notice..."Kero thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Syaoran's POV*  
  
I heard a few knocks at the door so I went to get it. Eriol was in the kitchen brewing something up.  
  
"Hello" I greeted. I looked at the two blonde girls and invited them in. One had Sakura's stunning emerald eyes and the other had Tomoyo's purple mysterious eyes. Their voice were so similar too. I felt my checks burn like when I was with Sakura (I wonder why...)  
  
"What's you name?" I finally asked.  
  
"I'm Sakura and this is Tomoyo" The emerald eyed girl said.  
  
They had the same name too! That's just wrong! "Well I'm Syaoran Li and my room mate is Eriol Hiiragizawa" I said introducing. It's weird how they didn't add their last name.  
  
"Li-kun you look familiar to me. Have we met before?" Sakura said.  
  
"I don't think so. I just moved here. Do you girls have last names? Maybe that might ring a bell" I said.  
  
"Sorry we can't remember . See we lost our memories and someone found us at the shores." Tomoyo finally spoke up.  
  
Eriol entered the room and looked some what confused. He shook his head and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Is your friend ok Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yea your voice just reminded him of his girlfriend that's all." I said hoping to answer her question. She seems a lot like the Tomoyo I know.  
  
"Did she seem a lot like me?" She said as if she was reading my mind.  
  
"Yea she did look and act a lot like you." I said. I turned to Sakura. "would you girls want to stay for lunch?"  
  
"No thank you, we should be heading back now." Sakura said getting her stuff. "Ja Ne I'll visit some other time" She said.  
  
"Ja" Tomoyo said before leaving.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
SCW: Well I'm done for now...This is the longest chapter yet! I'm surprised I could even type up something this long.  
  
Kero: Why out of all the colors did I have to be Purple?  
  
SCW: Cause I like that color. Either that or I'll turn you red right now if you keep this up.  
  
Kero: *looks around for a hiding spot* Your cruel!  
  
Tomoyo: Your so KAWII purple though! Please Review before we go any further. 


	3. Chapter Three

SCW: Well every thing is going according to plan! I've been updating often. YAY!  
  
Sakura: It's only three chapters SCW...  
  
SCW: You had to break that to me didn't you?  
  
Sakura: Yup! You're taking too much credit.  
  
Syaoran: You can say that again.  
  
Sakura: Yup! You're taking too much credit.  
  
Syaoran: I didn't mean that literally.  
  
Sakura: O opps hehe -_-()  
  
SCW: Hey that wasn't very nice!  
  
Sakura: You call locking me up nice? Luckily Syao-kun came and saved me.  
  
SCW: That's what you get for messing with me! You know what will happen if you keep this up right?  
  
Sakura: No... Why would I?  
  
SCW: Because I could do anything I want to. Too you guys.  
  
Sakura: Uh Oh RUN FOR IT!!! *starts to run while SCW chases after her*  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
**= Flash Back  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura in any way or form. (hehe I had to write form -_-)  
  
Where we left off:  
  
Eriol entered the room and looked some what confused. He shook his head and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Is your friend ok Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yea your voice just reminded him of his girlfriend that's all." I said hoping to answer her question. She seems a lot like the Tomoyo I know.  
  
"Did she seem a lot like me?" She said as if she was reading my mind.  
  
"Yea she did look and act a lot like you." I said. I turned to Sakura. "would you girls want to stay for lunch?"  
  
"No thank you, we should be heading back now." Sakura said getting her stuff. "Ja Ne I'll visit some other time" She said.  
  
"Ja" Tomoyo said before leaving.  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan don't those guys look like the two from your dreams?" Tomoyo asked as she brought the food to the table.  
  
"Yea a bit, but they didn't seem to recognize us though. Sakura said a bit confused.  
  
"Well, Yea I figured Sakura-chan remember that we dyed our hair." Tomoyo said pointing to her hair.  
  
"I guess so...they could be our enemies though. Where is Kero-chan anyways? He's usually here at lunch time." Sakura said.  
  
"I have no clue what so ever. He's always talking in riddles. I can't understand half the things he say. It is odd that he's skipping lunch though." Tomoyo said with concern in her eyes.  
  
"I hope he returns soon." Sakura whispered now worried about her guardian.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Kero's POV-  
  
Aww...I'm missing lunch just because Young Clow is summoning me. I flew to the door of the apartment that someone has just moved into and went in there. When I got in there surprisingly it was Young Clow and his descendent.  
  
"Hello stuff animal" was my greeting from the brat as usual.  
  
I was pulled into the living room which had food. That was a good thing since I'm missing lunch right now. "Eriol why did you summon the stuff animal?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because he might know where the girls are." Eriol said in reply.  
  
"Young Clow is that all you need? This is why you summoned me?" I asked.  
  
"Kero-chan do you know where Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan are?" He asked.  
  
I was shocked that he chose this time to ask. Why didn't he call me when they fell off the cliff but now? I'll never get these two.  
  
"Yes, but at the time has not come yet. I can not tell you if they are alive either. It's against the rules." I said.  
  
"I know it is but I just want to know. It was worth a try." Young Clow said.  
  
"I promise when the time is right. I'll tell you the truth." I promised.  
  
"You may stay here if you please Kero." Young Clow offered.  
  
"No, Thank you. I have a place to stay." I said as I began to teleport.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Eriol's POV-  
  
When the time is right? Why does he have to speak like that? Wait I sense a white aura down the hall! It's the Sakura that Syaoran had been talking to earlier. I think I'll go have a little chat with her. I knocked on the door. Tomoyo opened the door. She was so much like the sweet caring Tomoyo I knew.  
  
"Hello" I greeted.  
  
"Hey" She said as I stepped into the place. I took a seat in the living room.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I sense a powerful blue aura down the hall and a green one too! It's coming from Li-kun's place!" Sakura shouted running into the room and stopped when she noticed I was there.  
  
"Now that the secret's out why don't I just say that I have magic also?" I said confronting her.  
  
"Hoe!" She said much like my half daughter.  
  
Is this what Kero meant? These two are so much like Sakura-chan and Tomoy-chan and now they're replacements? Finally I said. "I have a friend that has a pink aura. She's Much stronger than I am. I think she's dead now though."  
  
"How could you think she's dead? She's either alive or dead. There's a difference in that." Tomoyo said.  
  
"She fell off a cliff with my girlfriend and I never found ether of them. So she has no sign of death nor existence. By the way my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa if you haven't heard. You can call me Eriol." I said.  
  
"You can call me Sakura and this is Tomoyo. I hope your friends are still alive. I hope I can meet them one day." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
SCW: Well this is a short chapter but bare with me here. I had a test today and I have one in a few days so... This is considered a good enough chapter until next time. ^-^  
  
Sakura: Excuses Excuses  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura-chan I think you should stop. She looks stressed enough as it is.  
  
Sakura: But...  
  
Tomoyo: Please Review as SCW catches up on her homework.  
  
SCW: But before I leave here's a treat...It's a.... PREVIEW! I haven't done than since ever!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Kero since you will not tell us about the girls. Then give us the cards or do they belong to a new master now?" Eriol said trying to get some information.  
  
This startled Kero though. "The cards have disappeared." Kero said telling the truth. (For once ne?)  
  
"What do you mean DISSAPPERED?!?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Well...uh...Not exactly but you'll get it some day kid." Kero said.  
  
"Stop with the riddles." Syaoran said getting enough.  
  
"Well it's not my fault it's Tomoyo-chan's!" Kero shouted Realizing what he said he covered his mouth.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
SCW: Opps almost forgot... sWeEtAzNaNgEl I did their hair blonde because that was the only hair color I could think of. Don't ask usually I don't use blonde as a color. (Sry if I offended any one.) 


	4. Chapter Four

SCW: Well...I hope ya'll like the preview. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but this will do. There won't be a host right now because the cast is busy at the moment. I'm not sure if they will be able to attend this chapter later on either...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
**= Flash Back  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!! So don't sue me! I don't have THAT much money...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What happened last time...  
  
"How could you think she's dead? She's either alive or dead. There's a difference in that." Tomoyo said.  
  
"She fell off a cliff with my girlfriend and I never found ether of them. So she has no sign of death nor existence. By the way my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa if you haven't heard. You can call me Eriol." I said.  
  
"You can call me Sakura and this is Tomoyo. I hope your friends are still alive. I hope I can meet them one day." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Over the past few weeks the girls had uncovered most of their past but still there was nothing of the boys that were so familiar to them.  
  
"I wonder if it's the time to uncover our past. Since we are getting these dreams about our past." Sakura said aloud to her self.  
  
"Sakura-chan life has it's own role to fallow when the time has come you will find your answers." Kero said. "Why do they have to ask so many questions?" Kero thought.  
  
"Kero-chan since you know so much of our past can you tell us who those two guys down the hall are to us?" Tomoyo suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
"All I'll uncover now for you Tomoyo-chan is that one of those you is really dear to your heart." Kero said as he took a plate of cake from Sakura. "Kero-chan that was mine!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I hope the cards will come to her soon. Her aura has changed so much. It's now white instead of red. I think that the red aura in her was used to save her self and Tomoyo-chan but I'm not exactly sure." Kero thought.  
  
"Kero-chan is there anything wrong?" Sakura asked, since Kero had given back the piece of cake. Kero had also been acting strangely. This was really starting to worry Sakura since her guardian was always cheerful and well...not quiet.  
  
"Nothing Sakura, I'm just thinking about those cards you mentioned awhile ago. What happened to them? Do you remember?" Kero said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Well I was falling of the cliff with Tomoyo-chan and about 53 cards showed up and surrounded me. The cards disappeared after that and a star appeared on my forehead. It's now covered by my bangs though. I had wings too, it was like angel wings." Sakura said now lying on the couch.  
  
"What? The Fly? Is it the Dream and Time card that is recovering her memories? Kaisama please let it be. The kid will be happy that she's back and Young Clow will stop bugging me." Kero thought.  
  
"Sayonara girls, I'll be back in awhile." Kero said and flew off.  
  
"Young Clow is calling again. It's the third time this week! Why can't he stop? It's really getting on my nerves. I guess I'll teleport there." Kero thought.  
  
"Young Clow what do you want this time?" Kero asked rudely.  
  
"Kero since you will not tell us about the girls. Then give us the cards or do they belong to a new master now?" Eriol said trying to get some information.  
  
This startled Kero though. "The cards have disappeared." Kero said telling the truth. (For once ne?)  
  
"What do you mean DISSAPPERED?!?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Well...uh...Not exactly but you'll get it some day kid." Kero said.  
  
"Stop with the riddles." Syaoran said getting enough.  
  
"Well it's not my fault it's Tomoyo-chan's!" Kero shouted realizing what he said he covered his mouth.  
  
"You mean she's still alive? The young wizard asked.  
  
"Uh...Gotta Go! Ja!" Kero said starting to fade. But Eriol quickly grabbed his tail and faded with him.  
  
"Ah let go of me!!!" Kero shouted trying to get out of Eriol's grasp.  
  
"Tell me where Tomoyo-chan is!" Eriol hissed.  
  
"No! I'll be punished!" Kero said looking around making sure he wasn't at the apartment. "Good we're at the local garden." Kero thought.  
  
"Why will you be punished? He already disappeared you know." Eriol said calming down.  
  
"I don't know but I will. I already said too much. Sayonara." Kero said flying off. "I'm not teleporting around him AGAIN!" Kero thought was he started to teleport once he was out of Eriol's deadly grasp.  
  
-Eriol's POV-  
  
"Tomoyo-chan she's alive! That means she's here or where ever but he could be lying. Did he say that just to bug me? Who would do such a joke to a guy who lost his girlfriend though? If she's alive why didn't she come back too me? Does she not love me any more? We have a secret bond I should be able to sense her then." Eriol thought as he headed home. These questions have been running through his head since Kero left.  
  
"Eriol where did you go with that stuff animal? Where is he any ways?" Syaoran asked narrowing his eyes knowing that something was bugging his friend.  
  
"The garden" Eriol mumbled.  
  
"Dude! You haven't been like this since..." Syaoran said trailing off as the fact hit him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan died right? Well Now I know that she could possibly be alive." Eriol said staring at his friend who was absorbing the information.  
  
"Y-you mean the st-stuff animal knows about S-sakura-chan too?? Syaoran said having trouble saying the sentence.  
  
"I think so but...he said that he said too much to us already and might get punished for some reason." Eriol said.  
SCW: Sowwie I haven't updated for a while I had trouble thinking of the ending for this chapter. I think I'm starting to get writer's block! Help me!!!  
  
The answer to your question sWeEtAzNaNgEl is that Eriol is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed and Sakura's father is the other half. I hope that answers your question! 


	5. Chapter Five

SCW: Sorry I had writers block and my internet was broken. I'm going to be moving soon so I've been busy too.  
  
Kero: But this house was starting to get comfy!  
  
SCW: Well too bad Kero we're moving!  
  
Kero: Noo!!!!  
  
SCW: Kero face it you're whining won't change anything. -_-  
  
Kero: Hey, you know what? Your right for once!  
  
SCW: ...-_-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
() = Author's note  
  
= Description  
  
_ _=telepathic thingy  
  
**= Flash Back  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I'm borrowed them from Clamp. *sees a shooting star and makes a wish*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Where we left off:  
  
"Eriol where did you go with that stuff animal? Where is he any ways?" Syaoran asked narrowing his eyes knowing that something was bugging his friend.  
  
"The garden" Eriol mumbled.  
  
"Dude! You haven't been like this since..." Syaoran said trailing off as the fact hit him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan died right? Well Now I know that she could possibly be alive." Eriol said staring at his friend who was absorbing the information.  
  
"Y-you mean the st-stuff animal knows about S-sakura-chan too?? Syaoran said having trouble saying the sentence.  
  
"I think so but...he said that he said too much to us already and might get punished for some reason." Eriol said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Now I'm going to be tracked down! At least Sakura -chan and Tomoyo-chan have been safe for some time now." Kero thought.  
  
"Kero is anything wrong?" Tomoyo asked worried about this so called yellow stuffed animal.  
  
"Huh? No No it's nothing. Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Stop lying Kero, you've never been like this before and now you're acting like this and saying it's nothing?" Tomoyo said frowning.  
  
"I'll have to tell them sooner or later." Kero thought to him self and sighed. " Tomoyo-chan get Sakura-chan and I think it's time I've told you the truth."  
  
"Ok I'll try to get a hold of her through the bond we have. I know I have another bond but I don't know where it leads to and when ever I try to it blocked."  
  
_Sakura-chan Kero needs to tell us something and I think it's really important._  
  
_Alright I'll be there in a sec_  
  
And In a sec was right. Sakura appeared out of no where and asked "Kero what did you want to tell us?"  
  
"Well for one you could take a seat." Kero said knowing this would be hard to explain.  
  
"Kero please start..."  
  
"Alright Tomoyo-chan stop it!" Kero snapped. "This all began when Sakura- chan found a book called the Clow., now this isn't any book, this book has cards that each contain powers that no one has seen for centuries. Sakura here was the only one that could open it after Clow-sama died. This book is now the Sakura book though, but it's been missing for some time now. Eriol- kun is half of Clow-sama's reincarnation and Sakura-chan your father is the other half. Syaoran is from the Li clan and is one of Clow-sama's many descendent. Sakura-chan Syaoran was or may I say is you boyfriend and Young Clow is yours Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"So why is it that you call Eriol-kun Young Clow?"  
  
"Because I just so Tomoyo-chan. Now as I WAS saying...You guys are soul mates you have a secret bond but if you loose your memory or something like that it's blocked. That's why when you two tried to find the other end of the bond, you found a dead end."  
  
"Ohhh....So that's why I wasn't able to break it..."  
  
"Sakura-chan have you been listening?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Ok good here's the important stuff...When you two meet Ray that was the beginning of all your troubles. He's the guy with the black hair in your dreams that pushed you off the cliff. I think the red in Sakura-chan's aura was used to save both of you but I'm not sure either that or your at another stage of your magic that I have never heard of because it's now white and auras just don't change color. I think that's all I'll explain, Sakura-chan concentrate on finding the cards and look for the card call The Return and The Dream then ask them to revive your memories."  
  
"Ok I'll try." Sakura said closing her eyes as a star on her forehead appeared and she started to glow pure white. (Tomoyo was glowing lavender ok?)  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So Sakura what will it be? Give me your powers or forever be lost in the dead world." Ray said.  
  
"I'd rather die than give you my powers!" Sakura snapped as Ray was fighting with her and pushed her off the cliff.  
  
Tomoyo tried to help but fell too because Sakura had used the Dash card, which made her fall faster.  
  
"Syao-kun help!" Sakura shouted reaching for him.  
  
"Bye" Ray said shimmering away after seeing the girls drop. He didn't bother to kill the guys because with out the girls they'd soon die.  
  
"Come back here!" Eriol shouted furiously trying to grab the guy before he disappeared.  
  
*End of flashback* (Yea yea yea I know its lame but work with me here.)  
  
"Sakura-chan? Where are the cards then?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think I absorbed them during the fall..."  
  
"Kero I want to tell Eriol-kun that I'm back!" Tomoyo said trying to leave but Kero didn't allow it.  
  
"No Tomoyo, you can't they're already in as much danger as you are."  
  
"Hoe? They're in danger? I don't sense any danger or Ray."  
  
"Yes, you can't sense him because he has powers that prevents people from sensing him."  
  
"He must be strong then huh? Sakura-chan?  
  
"Tomoyo-chan only because he has that power doesn't mean that he's strong ad mighty."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Master, Kero has appeared in a town by the ocean." A lady down on her knee said looking at the floor.  
  
"Very good Varcy." The guy she was talking to on the throne said. No one every saw his face except Ying Ying of course.  
  
"I finally found him after all this time of searching." He thought.  
  
"Master should I go after him?" She asked looking up.  
  
"No, I will." Master said. (I don't want to say his name yet...)  
  
"Finally he got off his last ass." Varcy thought.  
  
"What was that Varcy? Did you just say that I'm lazy?  
  
"N-no master"  
  
"Varcy you know better that no do that!" The master said running his hand through his black hair. Then he waved his hand as Varcy screeched and turned into ash.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--**--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Um Kero? What about my bond with Eriol-kun? I'm sure he's noticed my presence by now." Tomoyo said looking at Kero.  
  
"Yea I think he noticed because someone's knocking on the door." Kero said as Tomoyo ran to the door and opened it not knowing that her hair was turning violet again.  
  
"Hello" Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Hey" Eriol said making her look up.  
  
"T-tomoyo-chan? Is that really you?" Eriol said looking at his so called dead girlfriend in disbelief.  
  
"Yes it is Eriol-kun! I've just uncovered my past a little bit ago." Tomoyo said hugging him.  
  
"Hey" Syaoran said walking in and stopped once he saw Tomoyo.  
  
"Kero! Where did you hide the pudding this time?" Sakura shouted walking into the living room. Once she saw who was in there she stopped.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran said walking up to her.  
  
"Yea Syao?" Sakura said looking into his amber eyes.  
  
"I missed you, why didn't you come back to me?"  
  
"I lost my memories." Sakura said looking at the ground now.  
  
"It's ok Saku" Syaoran hugged her and pretty soon they were kissing but stopped once the heard...  
  
"KAWII!"  
  
"Kero won't you get punished?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No, the time has come Young Clow that Ray returns."  
  
"I see"  
  
Hey, do you know what Touya's been up too?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
  
"Well...Let's see. He's been seeking revenge for like what two years?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Sakura-chan where are the cards? How come I can't sense them?" Eriol suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
"Well um you see I kinda lost them."  
  
"What do you mean lost them?!?"  
  
"No no not lost in that way. I just um sorta absorbed the cards during the fall."  
  
"So that's why you aura is white." Syaoran said.  
  
"Kero says that it's odd for auras to change color so, he thinks that the red in my aura was probably used up or I'm at a new stage of my magic."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
SCW: I'm done and I won't be updating for a while but once I have the chance to I'll e-mail ya if you leave your email address 


End file.
